fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC30 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 30: Meg and the Surprise Contest. Who's the Winner? In the training with Gyuki, Mangetsu Tsukiyomi and Taiyou Amaterasu. Taiyou Amaterasu: Gyuki, I would like to know about our Daikoujin Forms. And why Meg, Esther and Moka could not having their Daikoujin Forms? Gyuki: The sun and moon are the major elements of the Earth~ Hyōzan. However, some nomadic peoples of Central Asia regarded it as a feminine principle, the Mother Sun. It is also the case of the Shintoists, for whom the Sun is the goddess Amaterasu, the big sister of Tsukuyomi who is the moon god. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: You meaning that I was Tsukiyomi and Juliet is Amaterasu? Gyuki: It is precisely that you are the incarnations of the gods of Japanese mythology. The Daikoujin Form is the ultimate form of Onmyouji-Precures, and there were 4 forms in all. However, it happened that they lose their control of their emotions and huge powers. You are the only ones to got into the Daikoujin Form. In Japanese, Daikoujin meaning "Giant Descended God". Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: That's true. I got the Tasogare Daikoujin Form since last night, and I used the Crescent Twilight. It's time to mastered! They continued their training together and Mangetsu Tsukiyomi become Tasogare Tsukiyomi with her second Daikoujin Omamori, while Meg had watched them, she was very bored in these days. Meg: Rhaaa! I'm seriously bored! Juliet and Rosette left to train! Esther is still studying on the youkai! And I do not know what I'm going to do! She then tries to make some hose to distract herself, like reading mangas, playing video games. But immediately, she is bored. Meg: Aaaaah! I can't wait!! There is not even a better trick like to organize a surprise contest tonight...!! Surprise contest?! I think I have a better idea! Regina: What the hell are you doing, Meg? Meg: Regina! It's perfect, I need you and your buddies for something important for tonight! Go to saying at Romeo, Chrno, Sei, Abel and Tsukune to organized the barbecue at the loser's area at the Iriomote island! This is the surprise contest tonight! Regina: Huh? Tonight at the Iriomote island with the allies, Astharoshe, Ewan and Kagerou are prepared to the barbecue for a surprise contest. Tsukune: I wonder what that means? Why do we have to go to the Iriomote island? Sei: That's the suprise contest organized by Meg. Astharoshe: But where are Meg and the others? Sei: Meg is going to pick up the other girls tonight, and take them to this island. But everyone has to go to different places when the scramble game begins. Regina: *Over loudspeakers and microphone squeaker* (Is it on this thing? Good... Ha ha!! I'm back! See you in Regina!) Ira: *Over loudspeakers voice* (Stop it a bit, Regina! Take it seriously with the P.A system!) Inside of the P.A room with Regina who held the microphone, along with Ira, Mammo and Bel. Regina: Hey, it's not the end of the world, you have to have fun, as Meg said. Ira: You're not really lucky to participate in this game, it's up to Meg that you can not participate as Mana and other will go into the scramble game. Regina hit at Ira's head in a comical effect, leaving him a bump at his head. Regina had an anger vein in her head. Bel: Don't get angry, Regina! Regina: You want a slap too?! Meanwhile tonight at the Okinawa hotel with loud noises of a wooden stick againt on a tin pot lid, and thus the loud voices were heard. Meg's voice: Come on! Standing up, girls! The great night game will begin! At the hallway, the girls and fairies begin to leave their respective rooms. Aguri came out of the room holding Ai was crying in her arms, she had an anger glare with the anger veins on her head in a comical way. Ai: Waaaaaaann! Aguri: Damn, you're gonna shut it down! There's Ai who just cry with your mess! Mana: Meg, what exactly is this emergency? Not yet another fight against an Ayakashi or something like that? Meg: Not at all, but I'll take you to the Iriomote island for something special! Hermione: *fronwed angrily* You saw the time, and what's that crappy game are you doing?! She went angrily towards Meg while grabbing at her shirt collar with both hands. Hermione: As if the kids cann't get up in the middle of the night! I was full of girl things to do like shopping, hairdo and even manicure! And if I ever be dirtied by your fault, I'll crush you! Meg crushed at Hermione's nose with her own head, Hermione placed both hands on her crushed nose as she felt the pain. Hermone: Ow! Meg: No discussion and on the way to the scramble game at the Iriomote island!! She then showned the Divine Talisman with the power to teleported. Later at the Iriomote island after everyone are teleported and landed randomly somewhere at the island. Each teams have one charms attached at their own clothes, included only Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Esther and Moka. Juliet was team up with Mana, Hermione and Sharuru. Rosette was team up with Rikka, Azmaria and Raquel. Meg was team up with Alice, Jo and Lance. Esther was team up with Makoto, Ion and Dabyi. Moka was team up with Aguri and Ai. Juliet: I wonder what we doing in this island? Regina: *Over loudspeakers and microphone squeaker* (One two, one two! Please pay attention to all the teams in the Iriomote island!) Mana: Regina? Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Welcome at the Iriomote island for a scramble game, in which everyone must try to obtain a charm from the each teams by using weapons found on the Iriomote island without losing their own charms!) Meanwhile at Rosette's team, where they saw a wooden chest that contained various toy weapons such as the slingshot, plastic water pistol, stinking bombs, eggs, and more others. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Everyone must take to what contains in the wooden chest!) Meanwhile at Meg's team, where they have already to having various toy weapons. Meanwhile at Esther's team where they walking around somewhere at the Iriomote island. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Well, it seems that everyone has taken what needs to be located in this island! Let everyone be ready!) Meanwhile at Moka's team who listened attentively, and thus Juliet's team. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Those who have lost their clothes hang on their clothes, will have lost and take to an area where our friends will cook a barbecue for the losers! Only the last surviving team wins the surprise contest!) Juliet: *sparkling eyes* A barbecue?! Ah roooooo! It makes me hungry! I will in this case remove this charm to go! She's about to removed her charm attached from her clothes, but Mana grabbed at Juliet's wrist firmly with a wired look in a comical way. Mana: No way! You're not gonna take that charm out of there and go into a loser area? History of food as usual. It's better to have fun before eating! Juliet: *crying in a comical way* But I want to eaaaaat! Hermione had a serious look and crossed her arms. Hermione: Act as an adult, if you want to pick up your Magatama Jewel. Sharuru: She's right~ Sharu! We must to have fun for a scramble game! Hermione: I'll make sure to win this stupid game to be able to ridicule Meg! On the other hand! If you lose your charm which is the ridiculous dispute with Sister Rosette or to find in such a humiliation, I swore that I'll carbonize you to ashes! Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Let everyone be ready to take the charms of each team, the winning team is the one who survived last! Ready?! 1...! 2...! 3...! 4...! And 5!! Forward all!!!) The scramble game begins and each teams do their best to found other teams in order to take off the charms to win. At Moka's team with Ai who flying at the air with an excited face while babbling. Moka: To team up with a brat like you, never. You'd bother me. Aguri: *frowned* That's exactly what I'm going to say! Give me this charm as soon as possible! Moka: Never! You are of no use! They noticed at the bushes are rustling. This a Shisa that come out and run away quickly. Aguri: It's only a Shisa, if it's been another team... We'll have to be able to catch this charm. Meanwhile at Esther's team who walking at the beach. . Intermission. Cure Susanoo appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Rosetta appears in the second eyecatch. . Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Esther: Hey, what's wrong you both?! Why do you stick to me? Abel: Esther would be my wife! Ion: Who told you it's your wife? She's my future wife! Abel: No, she's mine! Ion: I fall in love with her! Esther: No, please! Don't fighting! Abel: Please, Esther! Don't leave me! Esther: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. Esther's Love Triangle. The Choice Between Abel and Ion. Ion: Let no one touch my Esther!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts